fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
22 April 1988
Show ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-04-22 ; Comments *''"The other records in the programme tonight are a cross-section of old and new."'' *Taper: "There's nothing direct to confirm the date but 22 Apr 1988 fits with the flow. It's also backed up by the Friday Rock Show Wiki, which lists this date for the D. Rose session debut." http://dawtrina.com/music/frs/1988.html#1988-04-22 Sessions *D Rose, one and only. Recorded: 1988-04-08. No known commercial release. Tony Wilson the producer came to see D Rose at the Bull & Gate in Kentish Town one night. The band got the call shortly after for a slot on the Friday Rock Show. They went to Maida Vale to the BBC studios there and recorded four tracks for the show which Tommy Vance duly aired on the 22/04/88. This helped the band immensely as they had a gig shortly after at the Sir George Robey pub as support to the Pink Fairies who never showed up. Luckily for D Rose, most of the crowd which filled the place had actually come to see them anyway and a great night was had by all. There were a few more plays with Liz Kershaw later in the year as she played the tracks a few times on the BBC. Members were: Tony Rocker (Vocals), John O'Leary (Drums), Andy ***** (Guitars), Jake *****(Bass) Tony Rocker went to live in Germany and forged a career there releasing a number of records over the years. John O'Leary played with 80's glam outfit The Gunslingers, NWOBHM band Ritual, featuring on the 1985 album 'Cry in the night' plus numerous singles, and then formed the band Mortice, releasing an album called 'Mayhem' featuring Billy Rankin (Nazareth) and Bernie Shaw (Uriah Heep). Nothing is known of the other two members. Track Listing File a *Thin Lizzy: 'Chinatown (LP-Chinatown)' (Vertigo) *Kooga: 'Don't Break My Heart (7")' (Kooga) *First Offence: 'Into The Night (LP-First Offence)' (Metalother) *Pallas: 'The Hammer Falls (12"-Paris Is Burning)' (Cool King) *D Rose: 'D Rose' (FRS Session) *Steve Vai: 'The Attitude Song (LP-Flex-Able)' (Food For Thought) *Frank Zappa: 'Moggio (LP-The Man From Utopia)' (EMI) *Demon: 'Tonight (The Hero Is Back) (2x7")' (Clay) *Dirty Looks: 'Get It Right (LP-Cool From The Wire)' (Atlantic) *Motörhead: 'Ace Of Spades (7")' (Bronze) *Poison: 'Nothin' But A Good Time (7")' (Capitol) *D Rose: 'Can You Feel It' (FRS Session) File b *Magnum: 'On A Storyteller's Night (12"-Start Talking Love)' (Polydor) *Anthrax: 'The Enemy (LP-Spreading The Disease)' (Island) *Status Quo: 'Backwater (LP-Live At The N.E.C.)' (Vertigo) *Gringos Locos: 'Higher Than High (LP-Gringos Locos)' (Dig It/Finnlevy) Tommy confuses LP title with the label. *Def Leppard: 'Lady Strange (LP-High 'N' Dry)' (Vertigo) *Toto: 'Only The Children (LP-The Seventh One)' (CBS) *D Rose: 'To Be Content' (FRS Session) *Girlschool: 'Midnight Ride (LP-Demolition)' (Bronze) *UFO: 'Hunger In The Night (LP-Ain't Misbehavin')' (FM)# *''Rather easy competition for the following band's release'' *Rush: 'Prime Mover (CDS)' (Vertigo) *Rush: 'The Trees (LP-Hemispheres)' (Mercury) *D Rose: 'Step Into My Living Room' (FRS Session) File ;Name *a) FRS-1988-04-22-A *b) FRS-1988-04-22-B ;Length *a) 00:58:56 *b) 00:59:03 ;Other *Many thanks to Hal C F Astell. ;Available *a) download *b) download ;Footnotes Category:1988 Category:Shows Category:Shows (Online)